


Sing We Now of Christmas

by EnduranceinHope, ModernDayBard



Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But he can't resist playing along with some good singing, Gen, Sherlock Plays the Violin, he only pretends to hate Christmas carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayBard/pseuds/ModernDayBard
Summary: Sherlock's downstairs neighbor really loves to sing Christmas carols. Sherlock really loves to play the violin. Every once and a while there's an occasion where both happen at the same time.Part 4 of Modern and I's 2020 Nostalgia Fic Collaboration series.
Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057715
Kudos: 1





	Sing We Now of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This short and sweet scene is a call back to a chapter of Modern's fic New Neighbors (Fanfiction.net), which, if I remember correctly, begins to mark the friendship between Sherlock and Jenny. 
> 
> I don't own Jenny, Modern was kind enough to let me borrow her.

_ “Sing we now of Christmas,   
_ _ Noel, sing we here! _ _   
_ _ Hear our grateful praises   
_ _ To the babe so dear. _

_ Sing we Noel, the King is born, Noel!  
_ _ Sing we now of Christmas, sing we now Noel!”  _

_   
_ Jenny’s voice wafted up from 221 C and through the open door of 221 B, which broke Sherlock out of his most recent round of brooding. This was not an uncommon occurrence, but the practice seemed to increase all the more around Christmas time. His neighbor was a very busy person with her play rehearsals, charity projects, and getting ready for her part of the local parish’s Christmas Eve service. So yes, it made sense that her work would occasionally spill over into the building that they shared.

  
This was only fair considering how often his clients and work had affected her. 

_ “Sing we Noel, the King is born, Noel!  
_ _ Sing we now of Christmas, sing we now Noel!”  _

As Jenny looped back to the refrain, Sherlock smirked to himself and reached for his ever near violin. As he began to play the required tune, he heard Jenny stop briefly before continuing. 

_ “From the eastern country  
_ __ came the kings afar,  
_ bearing gifts to Bethlehem  
_ __ guided by a star.“

Sherlock could hear the creak of the stairs leading up to his apartment and Jenny’s voice growing louder as she approached his doorway. Finally, she stepped inside and completed the last round of the refrain, with a smile on her lips. Sherlock smiled in return as he brought his instrument down. 

“You know,” his neighbor began, still with a mischievous smirk on her face, “you could always volunteer to accompany me for my performances. That way you don’t have to sneak in practicing Christmas carols while pretending to hate them.” 

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe I could be persuaded. But for now, how about we practice something for the Christmas party that John insists on throwing again this year?” 

Jenny nodded, “You have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
